Evil Manager at the Minni Mart
by skytrain
Summary: A new manager takes over the Paul Reveer Minni Mart and he is a slave owner who makes Zack and Cody work hard. Will they be able to get rid of him. Find out and please leave reviews!


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfict ever. So please review this story! Also, could you please help me on writing a chapter story? I have some problems in updating another chapter. Please be as specific as possible because I am blind and need help with this. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Zack and Cody fell asleep very early that day after working at the Paul Reveir Minni Mart.

"I can't believe that Wayne is working my boys so hard this week," Karry said to herself, "Why don't I go there now and see what's happening." She left the Suite with the boys still sleeping and made her way to the Minni mart. Somebody else was there, not Wayne.

"Hello," Karry said looking surprised, "Where is Wayne?"

"This is under new management, I used to own slaves," the man answered smirking, "I am going to make your boys work harder than ever!"

"What happened to Wayne, why is this store under new management? And why do you believe that my boys are willing to do so much hard work?" Karry asked angrily.

"Because, like I said, I used to be a slave-owner and since your boys lost to the Betsey Ross stop and Slop, I came in and kicked Wayne out," he replied with an evil laugh, "and there is nothing you can do about it!" he added. Karry was shocked and ran back to the Typton. "Moseby, my boys are having trouble!" Karry shouted as she came in through the front doors. Mr. Moseby looked up.

"Karry! It's almost midnight! Most of the people are sleeping and Skippy's sick today so I thought I'd do some overtime," Mr. Moseby said.

Karry told him the whole story. "But why didn't the boys tell you?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"I don't know," Karry replied.

"I'll help, even though this has to do with your hooligans!" Mr. Moseby added, "We'll need some more volunteers." I'll get the whole staff.

Martins' Suite

"Cody, mom left!" Zack whispered in to Cody's ears.

"Where would she go?" asked Cody, "It's time to investigate."

But before they could do anything, there mom came in and said, "Boys, why haven't you told me that the Minni mart---."

"Because, we'd thought you'd never let us have a job again there Mom, and we really like it now!" Cody said. Zack just nodded his head. But finally he said, "We're just trying to make more money."

"I am not going to take the job away, but I am going to get Wayne back!" Karry responded.

"You can't, the rules are that you have to cope with the new----." Zack was interrupted by his Mom.

"Na forget the rules," Karry said.

Next Day

Cody and Zack were on their way to work when something on the wall said, "Help Zack and Cody." It was written by Moseby.

"Well, it's nice to see that we're appreciated around here," Zack and Cody said. The whole staff was there including Maddie and London. "You shouldn't be treated like this!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I want to be the manager," London said. Everybody just sighed and Arwin said, "Let's get to work!" They walked to the Minni Mart and protested. Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby was talking to the new manager. "Sir, I don't think it is right for you to work these kids like that---."

"Get outa here! I don't need a Typton germ!" he laughed as he said it.  
"How dare you?" London shouted.

"I'm a bell boy," Estibon shouted, "Don't you call us a Typton germ!" Just then, Wayne appeared. "What just happened here, everybody stop!" he yelled out. Everybody clapped.

"I'm sorry new manager, but your managing days are over," Wayne said happily.

"What the heck do you mean?" asked the manager.

"Well, seems like the police have found you, and you should know now that slavery is illegal!" Wayne shouted. The police came in.

"No! This is a mistake officer. I can explain----."

"Save it for the court room, Wayne, you have been doing a great job! Congratulations! You have your job back!" the officer said happily and dragged the other manager out of the store. Everybody yelled, "Yay" except Karry who yelled, "What a relief."

"Nice to have you back Wayne!" Cody said.

"Now we don't have to work sooo hard!" Zack said. They had a party that night. Everybody had fun and Xack and Cody were never tortured again.


End file.
